sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Sean Tucker
)]] Name: Sean Tucker Gender: Male Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Philosophy, writing. Generally, intellectual pursuits. Appearance: Sean is roughly five feet, nine inches tall. He weighs roughly one hundred and forty pounds; his build is somewhat muscular, but not to the degree of someone whose main hobby is athletics. He has rather striking round blue eyes, short brown hair, a rounded jaw, a rather short and stubby nose, and a "chinstrap" beard which is mysteriously dark red. He wears glasses; his frames are a generic brand with a half-rim design. On the Announcement Day when he was taken, he was wearing a plain red American Apparel T-shirt and Levi's 501 High Impact Black jeans, in addition to a pair of Vans canvas high-tops. Biography: Sean Tucker was born on July 26 in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, to Joseph and Anne Tucker. His early life was overall extremely uneventful; his parents were upper-middle-class, having both worked in the steel industry for quite a while as purchasing agents, and had planned for him to be born, so there weren't any major financial issues. At age three, he had surgery on his eyes to correct a minor anomaly; a minor mistake made during the surgery caused Sean to have to wear glasses from then on. Looking back, he would consider himself extremely lucky that the incident didn't outright blind him. His life got somewhat more interesting when he began receiving schooling at age four. He was enrolled in a private pre-school in Baton Rouge, and quickly picked up reading and basic mathematics. When he began going to a government-funded elementary school, his abilities were tested and he was found to read on a college level. He would later dispute this during his high school years, but at the time, it seemed like a fairly apt description of his abilities; he was miles ahead of his peers. Because of his abilities, he was put in "gifted" and "honors" classes that were more suited to him; the main difference in elementary school was the volume of propaganda he was forced to read and memorize, but his education became more standard as time went on and he took a particular liking to the field of philosophy. Particularly, he was a fan of Friedrich Nietzche; unlike many, however, he fixated less on the nihilistic concept of God being dead and more on the concept of an "ubermensch" who could better his world without having to bind himself by rules and regulations. He decided this was something America really needed, as he was raised with a more traditionalist view of America (it being the "land of the free" and all that) instead of what the military dictatorship wanted, although he lacked the means to do anything along those lines without risking being executed for treason. Socially, he was always somewhat of a loner. He had a few friends here and there, who he cherished, and he was never outright disliked by many, but he never really paid it much mind other than hanging out with people (typically fellow nerds) every now and then and showing up at the occasional birthday party. At age twelve, right as Sean was about to enter the seventh grade, his family was moved to Pittsburgh, the location of their corporation's main office, to cut down on travel expenses. He didn't take it well, as he valued his few friends extremely highly, although things got better over time and the lost friends were eventually superseded by new ones. In his freshman year of high school, Sean took up creative writing after finding that he had somewhat of a knack for it. Unfortunately, he was one of the only people who thought he had a knack for it, and the first few things he wrote were utterly horrible, containing such well-thought-out plot points as a man stabbing small animals to death with a corkscrew and reassuring a group of women that it's not his blood, and said man sitting through a firefight while playing a handheld game system, not paying the chaos any mind whatsoever. However, as he continued, he gained some sense of what constitutes "good writing" and is now considered by those who have seen his works to be a pretty decent writer. One of the most interesting of Sean's personality traits is that he is a borderline-pacifist; while he's willing to fight in self-defense, he's never actually been attacked by anyone, he refuses to start fights, and in general he would much rather solve an interpersonal problem using diplomacy instead of bludgeoning the other party with his fists. This puts him at odds with a great many of his peers, who have been indoctrinated by the government to love war and fighting; for the sake of maintaining his borderline-pacifist status, he avoids mentioning this at all costs when in mixed company. Advantages: Sean is very intelligent and something of an analytical thinker, meaning he will typically find it easier than most to set up traps, ambushes, and the like. He is also in decent shape, although there are undoubtedly others in better shape than him. Disadvantages: He has no experience with weapons of any kind, and was actually something of a pacifist prior to being taken on Announcement Day. He will find it rather hard to adjust to having to kill or be killed, especially if one of his friends was also taken. He also isn't a huge fan of the government, in spite of their best efforts, meaning it's fairly likely that he'll be the idiot that tries to escape and ends up getting killed. Designated Number: Male Student #8 --- Designated Weapon: Machete Conclusion: Big brother really is always watching. M08 will be an easy out for someone a little more committed to what America really is. The above biography is as written by WickedIcon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Sherilyn Schachter Collected Weapons: Machete (assigned weapon, to Luke Mendoza) Allies: Bryant Carver Enemies: Sherilyn Schachter Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sean, in chronological order. *Infighting *Strange Fruit *Plenty Death To Go Around Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sean. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I wished Sean's handler would have stuck around and kept Sean active, maybe as a bad guy. I really wanted to make a "Sean (John) Tucker Must Die" joke somewhere down the line. - Keaka *Ah, the start of the Great Inactive Massacre. Sean made a good early-game foil for Bryant, and was, overall, a cool character to see, especially because his handler typically tended more towards humorous characters. Sean himself was just a pretty solid, generally decent protagonist sort. Of course, then he went inactive, and was disposed of in the same lengthy sequence as Sydney Cole, Sherilyn Schachter, and Jethro Stuarts. It was a fun sequence to be involved with, but I'd've still preferred to see Sean stay active, since I think he had lots of further story potential. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program